


Kinktober 2018

by Kboogie09



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry-Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Sixty-nine, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, lap dance, oral smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: A series of works that were used on my tumblr for Kinktober.





	1. Face-Sitting (Poe Dameron/Reader)

A small whine escapes from your mouth as soon as Poe begins sucking on your neck, trailing his hands up and down your bare back as you straddle him. 

“God, Poe.” You wrap your arms around his neck. “You’re taking too long.”

“That’s okay.” He mutters against your neck, trailing kisses along your collarbone. 

“Poe-” 

You let out a small gasp as Poe quickly throws himself back on the bed, bringing you down with him. 

“You need to learn how to be patient, sweetheart.” He chuckles deeply, sliding his hands down your sides. 

“What are you- hey!”

Poe pulls you up towards him so his face is right between your thighs. His eyes flicker from your glistening core, all the way up your body, until his eyes connect with yours as you look down at him. 

“Seriously?” You chuckle, running your fingers through his dark curls. 

“What?” He turns his head and begins to suck harshly onto your left thigh, earning a slight hiss from you before finally placing a kiss on the same spot. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

You bite your bottom lip as you watch Poe turn to the other thigh, doing the opposite as he first kisses your thigh and then begins to suck. Your eyes close as he pulls away slightly, and he begins to shift underneath you, but you pay no mind to it. 

He turns his head back and kisses the inside of your thigh before suddenly biting down. 

“Ow! What the- Poe?! Are those fake vampire teeth?” You look down to see Poe giving you a toothy grin with the plastic teeth. 

“What? It’s October, I thought you would be in the Halloween mood?” He chuckles. 

“I’m in an entirely different mood right now, Poe.” You hum, shifting your hips slightly. 

Poe’s eyes flicker back down to your core, then back up to you as the corner of his mouth quirks up, one of the fangs showing. 

“Don’t even think about it.” You hold your hand out and he lets out a small huff before taking the fangs out and handing them to you. 

Just as you throw them on the pillow, Poe moves your hips forward and licks a careful stripe up your wet lips. A quiet gasp escapes your mouth and your hands immediately tangle into his hair. 

“F-fuck, Poe.” 

Poe lets out a groan as you pull onto his curls, the vibrations hitting your core, and you throw your head back as he begins to suck on your clit. Your moans and small cries fill the room as he switches from sucking, to licking, and then back to sucking. 

Your hips seem to have a mind of their own as they begin to move back and forth, sweat trickling down your forehead. Squeezing your eyes shut, you lean back, pushing your hands onto Poe’s waist to hold yourself up as you chased that high. 

Poe’s fingers dig into your thighs as you do so, and you feel yourself coming closer and closer to your release until finally pleasure rippled through your entire body. 

“Oh, god- fuck, Poe!” You move your hands back to his hair, trying to keep yourself from falling. 

Poe moans into your clit as you grip onto his hair, making you flinch harshly, and you finally fall next to Poe, trying to catch your breath. Poe rolls over, softly trailing his hand up your stomach as he watches your chest rise and fall. 

“That… that was…” You breathe out and Poe hums, kissing your shoulder. 

“Should have let me try with the vampire fangs- hey!” He shouts out as you grab a pillow and throw it on his face. 


	2. Spanking (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

“Bucky, seriously-”

“Quiet.” Bucky pulls you into an empty room, his grip tight on your arm. “You’re in trouble now.” 

“But-” 

Bucky turns and pushes you against the door, taking up any and all of your personal space as he looks down at you. While the music from the party you were attending was playing loudly on the other side of the door, you could just barely make out the tune from where you were standing. You dared to look up and once you saw that his eyes were dark with lust, a light tingle made its way to your core. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, doll?” He says in a low tone, nudging your nose with his. 

You nod, almost desperate, and lean closer to try and connect your lips to his, only for him to pull away. 

“Bucky.” You groan as the corner of his mouth lifts up. 

“You know the rule, doll. Only good girls get rewards.” You hear the lock on the door click, causing you to . 

He pushes off the door, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, and then pats his thigh. “Come on.” 

Biting your bottom lip, you make your way to stand next to Bucky, before bending over his knees. Bucky quickly brings his hand up and lifts your costume skirt up, placing his hand flat on your ass, and moves it in a circular motion. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” 

Your exhale shakily as he continues to move his hand around our left cheek, and then to your right cheek, when suddenly-

_ Smack! _

“B-Because I was showing off my costume!” You practically shout out. “I-I was showing off my costume to Sam and Steve.” 

“Thank you for answering.” He leans down to your ear. “Nine more, doll. Make sure you count out loud or they won’t count.”

You nod hastily and let out a squeal when his hand comes down hard on your left cheek. 

“Two!” 

“Good.” Bucky moves his hand in a soothing motion before moving to your other cheek and slapping it. 

“Three!”  _ Smack! _ “Four!”

“Good, doll. You’re doing so good.”    
_ Smack! _

“F-Five…” You grit your teeth at the sting, but feel the wetness from your core as he continues moving his hand along your cheeks. 

“Five more, doll. You’re halfway through.” He hums, making you relax slightly. 

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Six! S-Seven! Eight!” You manage to choke out a whimper, clenching your fists. 

Bodhi shushes you in attempt to soothe you, but it only works for a moment before he brings his hand down harder than before. 

“Nine..” You barely whisper and Bucky leans forward. 

“What was that, doll? I couldn’t hear-”

“Nine!” 

He grins to himself, running his hand over your burning ass cheeks before finally giving you one last slap. 

“Ten!” You shout as you become somewhat slack on his lap. 

Bucky carefully pulls you to sit on his lap, a light hiss escaping your mouth from the stinging of your cheeks. He cups your cheek and begins to kiss you softly. 

“Good… you did so good, doll.” He presses his lips to yours once more before you hum against them. 

“Can… can I have my treat, now?” You ask, and Bucky chuckles softly. 

“Of course. Take that costume off and lay down, doll.” 


	3. Sensory Deprivation (Bodhi Rook/Reader)

“It’s okay, Bodhi.” You hum as you stand behind him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

He exhales, a shiver making its way down his spine as he feels your lips against his skin. All he wants to do is look back at you, but the blindfold covering his eyes would have made it impossible, anyways. 

Bodhi feels you pull away and he tries to listen intently to figure out exactly where you are. After a few moments of silence, Bodhi jumps when you place your hands on his thighs. 

“You need to relax, Bodhi.” He can hear the smirk in your tone. 

“I’d be able to relax more if I could see you, love.” He snarks back, his tone low. 

You hum and allow your hands to wander up and down his thighs, causing Bodhi to shift in his place slightly. Your hands begin to make their way up his thighs, roaming over his hardened member to the waistband of his boxers, and you watch as Bodhi begins to bite on his bottom lip. 

“I can help you relax if you want, sweetheart.” You purr and Bodhi begins to nod. 

“P-Please.” He stutters and you begin to slowly pull down his boxers. 

Bodhi sits up slightly so it is easier for you to pull them down, and tries to steady his breathing as he awaits your touch. Suddenly, he feels you grip onto his cock, his muscles tightening, and you slowly begin to move your hand up and down. He feels his cock become slick as you gather the precum from his tip, and he begins to grip tightly onto the sheets. 

“F-fuck, love…” He barely breathes out as you continue pumping his cock.

Bodhi gasps as your hand is replaced with your mouth and his hand immediately goes to the back of your head. His fingers tangle into your hair and, god, how he wishes he could see the way your head bobs up and down as you take his cock in your mouth. You let out a moan and Bodhi feels you pull away, only to begin pumping him again. 

“Please, love, I-I…” He trails off as you lick a stripe up along his member before sucking on his tip, letting go with a pop. 

“What do you need, Bodhi?” 

“I… n-need to see you. Need to see you, badly.” 

“Hm… where’s the fun in that?” 

Bodhi groans, throwing his head back as you continue pumping his member. You switch between using your mouth and hand, as well as both at the same time while Bodhi keeps his fingers tangled in your hair. 

“Oh, f-fu… I’m gonna…” Bodhi lets out a moan as you pull your mouth away and pump his cock until, finally, his seed spills out on your hand. 

Bodhi breathes heavily as you carefully remove your hand and pull the blindfold from his eyes. Bodhi blinks a few times, adjusting to the light, and you smile at how blown his pupils are. 

“Okay…” Bodhi pants. “You… your turn.”  


	4. Mirror-Sex (Steve Rogers/Reader)

“Oh, Steve…” You sigh as he trails his lips down your neck. Reaching up behind you, you tangle your fingers in his locks, eliciting a small groan from him. 

You turn your head to try and kiss him, but then Steve gently grasps your chin and turns you back. As he does so, you come face to face with your reflection, watching as Steve continues to assault your neck with kisses and little nibbles. 

“Don’t turn away, doll.” He murmurs, nibbling the shell of your ear. “I want you to watch yourself.”

He slides one hand to your hip and the other to the middle of your back, slowly pushing you forward so you are on all fours, facing the mirror. Your fingers dig into the sheet as Steve leans forward and begins trailing kisses down your spine before sitting back. 

“Stevie… please.” 

Steve chuckles as he grabs his cock with his hand, gathering his precum as he begins pumping it before lining it up with your entrance. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asks and you nod hastily at him through the mirror. He slowly enters you, causing you to let out a small moan. 

“F-fuck… you feel so good, sweetheart. So good.” He breathes out as he begins to pump in and out of you.

“S-Steve, oh god, please don’t stop.” You whimper as he begins moving faster, trying to reach back to grab his hip with one hand. 

“Not planning on it.”. 

Watching Steve through his reflection in the mirror as he took you from behind only turned you on more. The sweat dripping down his forehead, the way he throws his head back as he releases small sounds of pleasure, you loved watching it all. You could feel how slick you were as he continued to easily move in and out of you, and Steve’s fingers dug so deep into your hips that you are sure they will be bruised in the morning. 

The sounds of your moans began to fill the room and Steve’s hand slides down to your clit, rubbing harshly on the bundle of nerves. Crying out his name, you throw your head back as a wave of pleasure finally overcomes you, your slick sliding down your thighs. 

Steve’s thrusts start to become sloppy as your name comes out repeatedly in the form of a moan, and after one, two, three more pumps, he finally releases his own load into you. You look back at the mirror just as he leans over and presses his forehead to the middle of your back, lazily kissing your skin. 

“How are you, sweetheart?” 

“That… wow, that was so hot.” You answer and Steve lets out a light chuckle. “We are doing that again.” 

“Well, you know I’m not against that.” 


	5. Edgeplay (Cassian Andor/Reader)

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Cassian asks as he pumps his fingers in and out of your pussy, kissing lightly on the inside of your thigh. 

“Oh, Cass… it feels good. So good, baby.” You mewl, pressing your head back into the pillow as he gently bites your skin. 

“Are you going to cum soon, Y/N?” He asks, leaning closer to your clit as he arches his fingers up into your pussy. 

“O-Oh, y-yes. Cass, I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum- so close- hey!” 

You lean up on your elbows the moment Cassian draws his fingers away, just mere seconds before you were about to release. He gives you a smug grin, one you wish you could slap off of his face after what he just did. 

“Cassian, what the fuck?” You glare at him. “I was about to-”

“You cum, when I say you can, got it?” 

“This is bullshit, Cassian. This is the second time you-”

Cassian presses his hand to your chest and pushes you back down on the mattress, a small gasp escaping you. He leans down and kisses you roughly, trailing his fingers that were still coated with your juices up along the inside of your thigh. He begins kissing down along your neck, then your torso, and finally back to where he was just moments ago. 

Cassian uses his fingers to spread your glistening lips apart, looking up to see your chest heaving up and down in anticipation, before finally pressing his tongue flat onto your pussy lips, licking flat all the way up just before your clit. 

“F-fuck, Cassian.” You breathe out, your hand quickly going to his head. 

He lets out a moan as your fingers tangle in his hair, and begins to alternate between licking and sucking your clit. Your hips begin to shift closer to his mouth, trying to get that much needed pressure for you to finally cum. 

Cassian smirks against your lips as you do so, and he begins flicking your clit with his tongue, earning a few small moans from you. 

“P-please, Cass.” You breathe out, tightening your grip in his hair. “Please let me cum, I need to s-so bad.” 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He dives back down to your clit and you let out a groan of frustration. 

As Cassian goes back to sucking your clit, you choke out a small cry as his fingers make their way inside your pussy again. Your hips begin to rock back and forth as you try to match the pace of his fingers. You were so close, so close, but you knew that you would be punished if you came without his permission, so you were left a moaning mess. 

Cassian continues to pump his fingers in and out of you as he lifts his mouth away, just so he could look down at you. He could see the beads of sweat forming on your forehead, the way your chest arched up, and how tight of a grip you had on the sheets with your other hand. 

“Okay, Y/N… now.” 

You didn’t even bother confirming with him because seconds after he puts his mouth back onto your clit, pleasure rippled throughout your body, and you came right on his fingers. Your cries and moans filled the room as he works you through your orgasm. Finally, you release your grip on his hair as Cassian pulls both his fingers and mouth away, kissing along your thigh before licking your juices off of his fingers. 

“You did so good, sweetheart.” Cassian kisses up your body, brushing your hair back as he makes it up to your lips. “Think you have a few more in you?” 

You move your hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss you, and Cassian smiles against your lips as his hands begin to grip onto your hips. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	6. Daddy (Steve Rogers/Reader)

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” You ask as you walked into Steve’s office. Sitting in front of Steve was Brock Rumlow, a CEO who had been sent by Chairman Pierce to try and convince Steve to merge corporations. This had been the third visit in two weeks and you scoffed to yourself at the fact that Rumlow and Pierce just couldn’t take the hint.

“Yes, Y/N. Please, have a seat.” He says, patting his thigh. 

Trying to hide your excitement, you closed the door and walked past Rumlow, whose eyes you could feel were on you the entire way as you sat on Steve’s lap. Steve placed his hand on top of your thigh as you did so, then looks back at Rumlow. 

“Wow, Rogers.” Brock chuckles. “Didn’t think this gorgeous eye candy that sat outside your office was your little sugar baby.” 

Steve hums as you begin to shift onto his lap. “Well, Rumlow. It was nice of you to drop by, but I am afraid I have other things to attend to.”

Rumlow huffs a breath, but stands up anyways and fixes his suit jacket. “Just think it over again, I’m sure we can convince you sooner or later.” 

Steve nods as Rumlow shoots you a wink before taking his leave and begins to trail his hand up and down your thigh, causing you to squeeze them together. 

“I’m glad you came in here, doll.” Steve nudges his nose along your jaw. “I was about to lose my damn mind until I saw you walk in with this tight little skirt.” 

“I picked it out just for you, daddy.” You say as he begins to stand you up and moves you to sit on his desk, and then stands up to go lock the door to his office. 

“I think you deserve a special treat.” Steve says as he comes back to stand in between your legs, sliding your skirt up. “What do you think, Y/N?”

“Oh, please, daddy.” You whimper as he begins to move your soaked panties to the side. 

“You’re already so soaked, doll.” Steve begins to trail his fingers along your juicy lips, barely brushing your sensitive bud. “Is this all because of me?” 

“Yes, only you.” You breathe out and Steve grins down at you. Steve slowly enters one finger inside you and you lean your head back in pleasure as he begins to pump it slowly in and out of you. 

“Good girl.” He chuckles deeply, leaning over you to kiss along your neck. 

“Oh, daddy! Please, I-I need more.” You begin to grip onto the desk and Steve inserts another finger. He looks down as he begins scissoring his two fingers inside of you, your juices coating his fingers as he begins to hit your sweet spots. 

Steve looks up to see your head is still thrown back and your chest is heaving up and down as your breathing becomes heavy. He brings his thumb up to your clit and begins to rub against it as he pumps his two fingers. You feel the pressure begin to form in your lower abdomen and try to rock your hips to match the pace of his fingers. 

Your mind soon becomes fuzzy and the only thing running through it is how good Steve’s fingers feel as they are inside of you. Steve feels your walls clench around his fingers and he continues pumping his fingers in and out of you. “There we go, doll. You’re so close. Go ahead and cum on my fingers like a good girl.” 

“Yes, oh f-fuck, daddy!” You cry out as your release soon comes and your slick soon covers Steve’s fingers. He helps you ride out your high and then slowly pulls his fingers out, quickly bringing them up to his mouth, and licking them clean. 

“You did so good, doll.” Steve comes up and kisses you softly. “How would you like me to treat you to a little shopping spree and dinner?” 

“Y-yes, please, daddy.” You smile weakly. 


	7. Praise-Kink (Ben Solo/Reader)

“Come in!” Ben calls out as he types away on his computer, not bothering to look up from his screen. 

“Mr. Solo?” Ben looks up at the sound of your voice, seeing you standing there in a tight dress and a small smile on your face. He grins and stands up, smoothing his suit down as you walk into his office. 

“Y/N, what do you have for me today?” 

“Oh, I managed to locate those files that you needed. The ones for the Snoke case?” You say as you hold up the stack of files. “I… know that you have been having trouble finding them and, well… I wanted to find them for you. Spent all morning, in fact.”

“Y/N, you always manage to please me every single day.” He comes up to you, grabbing the files, and looking down at them in his hands. 

You couldn’t help but beam up at him, pleasing Ben was something that you aimed to do every chance you got. No matter it being fetching him lunch, or making sure he had everything ready for his cases, you always wanted to do good for him. Being good meant that you would get rewarded, and oh… how you loved his rewards.

Ben glances away from the files and looks down at you, a small smirk forming on his lips. He brings his forefinger and thumb up, just barely pinching your chin, and tilts your head up. Ben stares down at you, watching as you look up at him through your lashes, gulping slightly.

“You are always such a good girl, Y/N.” He hums, his thumb brushing against your chin softly. “You are manage to have everything right when I need it. You would do just about anything to please me, wouldn’t you?”

You absolutely loved when Ben would praise you. The way it rolled off of his tongue had you squirming in place and you could feel your panties soak up immediately.  

“Of course, Ben. Anything for you.” 

“Hm… How about you show me just how good of a girl you are? Think you can suck me off like a good girl? Think you can take my cock as I bend you over this desk?” He leans forward, his lips barely brushing against yours as you begin to nod eagerly. “Get on your knees then, and show me.” 

You quickly did so, watching as Ben undoes his belt buckle and pants, then lets them fall to the ground. As soon as his cock sprung free, you licked your lips right away, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his tip, his precum sticking to your lips. You then took his hard length into your mouth, looking up at Ben as well. 

“F-fuck, Y/N.” Ben hisses in pleasure, moving your hair out of your face. “God, you suck my cock so good. You’re such a good girl, taking my cock the way you do.” 

Your panties were becoming soaked at the praises Ben was giving you. Bobbing your head back and forth, you grab his member with one hand as you switched to licking up his length, and then sucking it off with a pop. Ben throws his head back, his fingers tangling into your hair as he begins sliding his dick in and out of your mouth. 

“There we go, just like that- fuck, you do so well with your mouth baby. So fucking good.” He groans as you cup his balls with your other hand. You wanted badly to run your fingers over your slick lips, but you knew your reward would be coming soon so you opted to wait, instead to focus on pleasing Ben. 

“Oh- fuck, okay.” Ben pulls his cock from your mouth, taking a step back. He quickly lifts you up, pressing his lips to your wet ones, his tongue rolling against yours. “God, you’re a fucking goddess with that mouth of yours. Wanna fuck you so bad, is that what you want?” 

“Please, sir.” You manage to breathe out. Ben kisses you once more before reaching past you, swiping away whatever materials were on your desk, and turning you around. He pushes you down, his hand lifting your skirt up, and pressing his fingers against your soaked panties. 

“God you’re soaked, I just know that this pretty pussy of yours is ready to take my cock, isn’t it, Y/N?” You nod fervently as Ben slides his other hand up your back, moving your hair out of your face as he presses a soft kiss on your cheek. Biting your lip, you feel Ben slide your panties down until they pool at your ankles as he kisses your cheek once more.

“Good, such a good girl for me.” 


	8. Angry Sex (Carlton Drake/Reader)

“Carlton!” Your voice came out muffled from the other side of his door as he sits down at his office desk. You barged into his office, not caring if he was meeting with anyone or if he was jerking off for that matter. “You took my data on the symbiotes? And you’re using it towards the trials without even telling me? Are you fucking kidding me?”   
“Your information is what was key in trying to perfect symbiosis, Y/N. Of course I am going to use your data.” 

You were beyond pissed. Carlton has always been a pain in your ass. Whether it was taking credit for your data for whatever experiment you were working on, or just being a straight dick, you couldn’t stand the guy. What also bothered you was how attracted you were to him. Part of you couldn’t help but daydream about him fucking you over his desk. The guy was hot, how could you blame yourself?

Clenching your fists, you let out an annoyed breath as you watched him stand up from his desk.

“You didn’t consult me, you never consult me. I am sick and tired of this shit, Carlton.” You turn on your heel, moving to walk out of his office. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to expose you and this experiment you have going on. I know about the human trials.” You shout over your shoulder. “You’re sick-”

Before you could open the door fully, Carlton presses the door shut, his arm hovering just over you and his body close to yours. Your entire body tenses up as you feel him get close enough to whisper into your ear. 

“You know… you’ve always been a pain in my ass, Y/N. A really big pain in my ass. Sometimes I don’t know why I bothered keeping you on my team. All you seem to do is get on every last one of my nerves.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Oh, really?” You scoff as you turn to face him. “Guess that makes two of us.” 

The corner of Carlton’s mouth quirks up and you wish you could slap that look right off of his face. He takes a step closer, half of you feeling annoyed because he is taking up your personal space, and the other half aroused because, well, of how close he is to you. 

“You know… three things tend to happen between two people who have spent a lot of time cramped up in labs and offices together.” He looks down at you. “They tend to tolerate each other, or they tend to hate each other, or…” 

“Or what?” You huff, taking a step back until you hit the door. 

“Or they fuck each other.” 

Your breath hitches in your throat at his words and you can’t help the way your thighs press together. Carlton’s eyes flicker down to your lips for a quick moment before he runs his hand down next to you, and you hear the door lock. The two of you sat and stared at each other for a quick second, and the next thing you knew, Carlton was pressing his lips hard against yours. 

Letting out a moan against his lips, you begin to tangle your fingers into his hair as he bends down and lifts you up, slamming you against the door. You bite his bottom lip and he hisses as he pulls away slightly. 

“Oh, alright then.” He chuckles deeply, pulling you away from the wall and setting you down on his desk. He rips your blouse open, your buttons flying everywhere, and you glare at him. 

“What the f-”

“Shut up.” He slides his suit jacket off and begins unbuckling his belt. 

“I can’t fucking stand you-” Calrton pulls you down by your thighs, standing in between your legs as he kisses you roughly. You pull him closer, tilting your head up as he begins kissing and sucking along your neck as he slides his hands underneath your skirt, yanking your panties down. 

You begin unbuttoning his pants and slide them down along with his boxers so they fall to his feet, and he begins pump his dick with his hand. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He grins as he inches closer to you.  

“Shut up.” You say as you pull him down by his neck, kissing him just as he lines his dick up with your already wet pussy. He thrusts inside of you and you moan against his lips as he begins fucking you hard. 

Carlton keeps a bruising grip on your hips as he moves in and out of you, and moves away from your lips to kiss down your neck. You wrap both arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to you. Never in your time working with Carlton would you think you would end up here, getting fucked by him. Sure, you had imagined it happening, but you didn’t think it would ever happen. 

“This is what you needed, huh?” Carlton whispers sharply in your ear. “Someone proper to fuck you.” 

The dirty talk combined with the way he was thrusting in and out of you, hitting your sweet spot,  caused your mind to go blank for a moment as your moans filled the room. Carlton smirks at your sounds and then moves to bite down on your shoulder, causing you to hiss in pain. 

“You gonna cum for me?” He pants as he holds you close. “You gonna cum on my cock?” 

Feeling the pressure build up, you pull back slightly as you look up at him with half-lidded eyes. “F-fuck you, Carlton.” 

“No, fuck you, Y/N.” He chuckles and slams into you, causing you to dig your nails into his shoulders as you try to grip onto him. 

Soon, he begins to brush against the spot you had been craving and the knot that built within you finally snapped, causing you to cry out. Carlton feels your walls clench around him and after a few more pumps, he follows behind you, his seed spilling inside of you. After a moment of catching your breath, Carlton pulls out, looking down at you. 

“Guess we found a way to settle our anger towards each other, huh?” He smirks as you roll your eyes. 


	9. Bondage (Billy Russo/Reader)

Billy stared up at you with lust-filled eyes as you began to tie his wrist to the bedpost with a silk tie. He admired the way your hair fell in front of your face as you looked down at the ties to see if they were tight enough before moving onto the next one. His eyes trailed down to the swell of your breasts, ones that he couldn’t wait to squeeze later, and then finally down to your white lace panties, where he could just make out a small wet patch from your already wet pussy. 

It had been both of your idea to try something new, since usually you were the one who was tied up to the bed, crying out Billy’s name until he had you cumming. This time, you wanted to have your fun with him. 

Finally done with the ties, you leaned down and kissed Billy, sliding your hand down to the bulge on his boxers, and he couldn’t help but pull on the ties as you did so. Pulling away, you smile down at him and begin to stand up slowly, turning so your back was facing the bedpost, and hovered over his face. 

“Come on, baby.” Billy groans. “Stop teasing. Take those panties off.” 

“Oh, you mean like the way you tease me every time we do this?” You smirk. “You’re not in charge right now, Billy. The panties stay on until I decide when.” 

Billy lets out a low growl as you slowly lower your pussy just over his face until finally, Billy began running his tongue along your covered heat. You grip onto the bedpost as you hold yourself up, rotating your hips so that Billy could hit every spot with his tongue. Sparing a glance down, you bite your lip as you see him pull against the restraints, trying to touch you somehow. Billy lets out a moan and you can’t help but throw your head back slightly as the small vibrations sent a bit of pleasure through you. 

Finally deciding you had enough, you stand up and move to the side of him, giving him a small show as you slide your wet panties down your legs. 

“You want to taste my pussy, baby?” You ask as you look down at Billy. He nods hastily and lets out a faint whine as he watches you walk back up to him, getting in the same position, and lower yourself onto his face. 

Billy eagerly begins running his tongue between your folds, moving up just under your clit, before sliding it down and probing your hole with his tongue. He continues licking and sucking, causing you to let out small moans as you hold onto the bedpost. Your hips begin moving along his tongue once more, and you come under a daze of ecstasy as you feel yourself coming closer and closer to the precipice of release. 

“Oh, f-fuck, Billy.” You cry out as he switches from sucking on your clit, to tracing circles with his tongue, and back to sucking. Your hips begin to stutter and finally, you release yourself to the long awaited pleasure.  

“O-Oh, yes Billy, baby! Fuck, right there!” You moan as Billy continues to lick up your juices, not letting a drop go to waste as he helps you ride out your high. Finally, you come out of the daze, and stand up with shaky legs as you move to the side of Billy. 

Billy’s lips glisten and you smile down at him, running your fingers between your folds, and put them gently in his mouth for him to lick up greedily. 

“You ready for me to fuck you, baby?” You hum as you run your hand down his chest, past his ab’s, down to his bulge. 

“Fuck, yes Y/N.” Billy pulls against the silk ties as you begin to slide his boxers down, his cock hard for you. 

Billy watches as you slowly pump his dick before hovering right above the tip, and then lean down to press a kiss to his lips, biting his bottom lip as you pull away. “Alright, Billy. Just for you.”


	10. Hair-Pulling (Loki Laufeyson/Reader)

“Oh, sh-shit, Loki!” You cry out as he leans forward to bite down on one of your nipples, then follows by licking flat before sucking onto it. He pulls away with a plop, lifting his gaze upwards as he watches you tilt your chin up in pleasure. 

“Do you enjoy this, my pet?” Loki brings your gaze back down to look at him, holding onto the side of your neck. “Do you enjoy bouncing up and down on my cock as it fills you up?”

“Yes, oh- fuck! Yes, Loki.” You breathe out as you clutch onto him, your nails digging into his shoulder blades. “I love being f-filled up by you!” 

“There’s a good girl.” He chuckles deeply before slamming his hips upwards into you, causing you to moan loudly. 

Your hand automatically goes to his hair and you thread your fingers in his dark locks before yanking his head to the side. Loki lets out a groan and you look down at him, worried that you may have crossed a line until… the corner of his mouth quirks up in a smirk. 

“Do that again, pet.” 

Hesitating a moment, you only pull his hair the moment Loki slams into you again, the both of you releasing a moan. 

“Oh, yes, darling.” He leans into your neck, flicking his tongue against your skin before pressing sloppy kisses down to your collarbone. “ Keep doing that.” 

“Wh-what?” You ask, slightly confused. You begin to lower your hand, but Loki closes your fist around his hair. 

“Pull my hair, pet. Yank it as hard as you can.”

Loki brings his hands to your hips and then helps you bounce up and down his length, hitting that wonderful spot inside of you as you continue gripping onto his hair. As Loki keeps his pace, you begin to lose yourself to the pleasure that is building up inside of your lower abdomen and after a few more pumps, you begin to cry out Loki’s name multiple times while your nails dig into his scalp. 

Loki hisses in both pain and pleasure and continues to thrust inside of you, soon following behind. As you milk his cock, you continue pulling onto his hair until finally the both of you come to a slow stop. You shakily release his hair and pull away to look at him, his eyes half-lidded in arousal. 

“I… I didn’t know you had a thing for hair-pulling, Loki.” You breathe out, smiling slightly. 

“I didn’t either, darling.” Loki replies and you chuckle lightly, pushing his locks back before kissing him softly. “But, I did quite enjoy that.” 


	11. Object Insertion (Armitage Hux/Reader)

You let out a small gasp as Armitage pushes you back on the bed, stripping you away of your pants so you were now only left in your panties. He begins to trail kisses up your stomach, to your chest, back to your lips. Just before you can grab his cheeks, he pulls away, a strand of his hair falling in front of his forehead. 

“What’s that look for?” You ask him as he grins down at you, but he doesn’t respond as he reaches into the bedside table, pulling out a red object. Your eyes widen and you look back up at him. 

“Is that-” 

“It is.” Hux turns on the small vibrating bullet and begins trailing it down along your stomach, causing you to flinch slightly. Hux travels down lower and lower until finally, he grazes your covered clit. A small whimper escapes your throat as he begins to move your panties to the side, then moves the bullet down to your slick lips. 

Rolling your eyes back in pleasure, you moan as Hux begins probing the bullet in and out of your core, the vibrations rippling throughout you. Hux stats to trail kisses on your inner thigh, watching as you try to match his pace with your hips which has now quickened. 

“Fuck, fuck, Armitage! That feels so good!” 

“Are you going to cum for me, love?” He asks, clicking the vibrator to the highest setting, causing you to let out a squeal as he fucks you with it. 

“Oh, yes! Right there!” You throw your head back against the pillows, your grip tight on the sheets as you lose yourself in a moment of ecstasy. Vision going white, you continue crying Armitage’s name out as you cum all over the bullet. 

“There we go, love. That’s it.” Hux coos as he turns the vibrator off and slowly pulls it out of you, your slick covering it. He crawls over you and begins to place soft kisses to your lips, his hands trailing to the elastic of your panties. 

“Let’s get these off of you.” 


	12. Shower/Bath (Frank Castle/Reader)

“Babydoll?” Frank calls out as he walks into your apartment, taking off his cap and jacket before hanging them up. He notices that your phone is still on the counter, along with a bowl of half eaten popcorn. 

Frank hears that your shower is on and figured you must have wanted to take a shower before you went to sleep. Grinning to himself, he walks into your bathroom, steam making its way out as he opens the door. He sees your form through the clear shower door, watching as you run your hands down under the showerhead. Frank begins to peel his clothes off one by one, and then slides the glass open so he can step inside. 

You were faced away from him, and he could make out the beads of water dripping down your back. Stepping forward, he softly places his hands on your hips, pulling you flush against his chest as he kisses your shoulder. 

You let out a soft hum and lean more into him, feeling his hard length against your back as he continues trailing kisses along your wet skin. “Glad you’re back.”

“Oh, I am too. I’m especially glad that I got to come home to this.” He chuckles deeply, his hands traveling to your front. A soft moan escapes you as you feel his fingers trail down to your clit, softly rubbing circles around the little bud. Frank moves from your shoulder, up your neck, and nibbles on your ear. 

“How’s that feel, baby girl?” He whispers, moving his fingers faster. 

“So good, Frank. Fuck, it feels good.” 

Frank removes his fingers and places his hand to the middle of your back, slowly pushing you forward. “Bend over, baby girl. Place those hands on that wall and spread those legs for me.” 

You do as he says, feeling his hand move to your hip, and then finally feel the tip of him press against your heat. He pumps himself a few times before finally entering inside of you, drawing out a moan from you. Frank begins to move his hips, watching as his cock goes in and out of you, and enjoys the delicious sounds coming out from you. 

“Shit! Right there, Frank! Oh, fuck!” You cry out as he increases his pace, his fingers digging into your hips. 

“You want me to keep fucking you right there?” He groans and you begin to nod hurriedly. 

“Yes! Yes, right there- fuck!” 

Frank reaches down and begins to rub your clit, trying to match the quick pace of his thrusts. With the feeling of his fingers on you and how hard he is fucking you, your walls tighten around his length and pretty soon you are left with shaky legs as you begin to cum. 

Frank feels his cock begin to twitch and he quickly pulls out, pumping his length in his hand as he draws out his orgasm. Ribbons of cum land on your back and ass, mixing with the water spraying from the shower. You slowly stand up, turning to face Frank as you place lazy kisses along his jawline, up to his lips. 

“Glad I decided not to wash my body, yet.” You grin softly and Frank lets out a deep chuckle before pulling you in for one more kiss. 


	13. Masturbation (FInn/Reader)

_ “God, Finn! Keep doing that, fuck!” You cry out as Finn fucks you from behind, placing his hand on the back of your neck to keep you in place, squeezing lightly. _

_ “Like this, Y/N? You want me to keep fucking you like this?” Finn grits his teeth as he pounds into you. _

_ “Yes! Yes, please!” _

_ “Anything for you, Y/N-” _

Finn wakes up immediately as he hears his phone go off, letting out a groan as he reaches over and turns his alarm off. He runs a hand down his face, before looking down at the bulge underneath the blanket, lifting the sheet slightly. 

He drops the blanket, sighing. This had been the fourth dream he had about you, and all it did was left him with a throbbing dick and wanting you even more. The thought of you crying out his name while he fucks you in different positions, drawing out orgasm after orgasm until you’re left a mess makes his cock stiff. 

Finally deciding to end his suffering somewhat, Finn closes his eyes as he imagines you riding him, and he trails his hand down his stomach underneath his boxers to grab onto his length. A few beads of precum begin to drip from his tip as he begins pumping himself in his hand, trying to match the pace in his mind as you bounce up and down. 

Finn let’s out a small moan as he begins to pump himself harder, picturing your breasts bouncing up and down and how you would dig your nails into his chest as you ride him, trying to gain that long-seeking pleasure. 

“F-fuck, Y/N.” He says out loud. “Fuck, just like that.” 

Now he imagines you moving faster, trying to inch closer and closer to your climax as you throw your head back, moaning his name. Finn could feel himself become harder as he continues, bringing himself closer to his own climax.

_ “Oh, Finn!”  _

“Y/N! Oh, Fuck!” Finn works his hand faster and faster, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels himself on the bridge of cumming until…

“Finn? Are you- oh.” You stop yourself at his door as you see him freeze his hand in place underneath the blanket. 

“Y/N!” Finn sits up, trying to cover his bulge with a pillow. Your mouth is slightly agape as your eyes flicker from his crotch, back up to him. 

Finn swallows thickly as he watches you close the door, then turn back to him as you begin to take your shirt off. His eyes widen and he fights the urge to stare down at your breasts, only to see you give him a small smirk. 

“Need some help?”


	14. Cunnilingus (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

Bucky watches as you turn onto your stomach as you read a book, your t-shirt riding up revealing your black, lace panties. He loved moments like these-- moments where the two of you could sit in a comfortable silence and just enjoy each other’s company. He also loved the moments where the room was filled with the sounds of your moans combined while he fucks you deep into the mattress. 

Right now, all he could focus on was each and every curve of your body, how you weren’t wearing anything except those panties underneath that t-shirt, his t-shirt at that. He could only imagine how sweet you would taste right now… like candy, as he often thought anytime he got to taste you. 

Not wasting another minute, Bucky leans over and begins to trace his hands up along the curve of your ass, towards the middle of your back, and then to your sides as he squeezes them softly. Smiling, you look over your shoulder to see Bucky crawling over you. 

“What are you doing?” You ask as Bucky slides his hands down to the waistband of your panties. 

“I was just watching you and… I couldn’t help but think of how good you must taste, doll.” He leans down and kisses the shell of your ear. “Can I have a taste?” 

“You can do whatever you want to me, Bucky,” you hum, tilting your head back to place a soft kiss on his jaw. Bucky brings a hand up to tilt your head a bit more so he can kiss you, before he flips you over onto your back, pressing you into the bed. 

He makes his way down as he slides the shirt up above your breasts, only for you to strip it away yourself as he presses kisses from your stomach to your covered core. Bucky makes quick to rip the panties in half, causing you to pout. 

“Damn you and your super soldier strength,” you huff, causing Bucky to let out a deep chuckle. 

“I’ll buy you some more.” Bucky kisses along the inside of your thigh, using his metal hand to lift your leg over his shoulder while pushing the other one away, watching as your lips glisten with your juices. 

Licking his lips, he leans forward, his tongue flat as he licks a long, slow stripe up your pussy lips stopping just before your clit, and then moves back down. He then begins moving his tongue in slow circles, watching as you begin to move your hips slightly. Bucky pulls away, spreading your lips with his fingers, and looks up at you.

“Damn, doll. You taste so fucking good.” Bucky leans down to give another slow lick. “So fucking good.”

“Fuck, Bucky, that feels so good.” You mewl, your hands moving to his hair as Bucky begins to stick his tongue inside of you. 

Bucky groans as you pull on his hair, then pulls out his tongue just so he can flick it against your clit softly. Your moans become louder as you try to match the movement of your hips to his tongue, slowly feeling the pressure build up inside of you. Bucky then begins to suck your clit, his tongue brushing against your tiny bud here and now, causing your back to arch slightly.

Bucky knows your close, he knows that any second now you’ll be spilling your juices all over his tongue, and he can’t wait to lick up every last drop of you. Bucky begins to move his tongue faster, his hands trailing up to squeeze your breasts as you whisper out his name over and over again. 

“F-fuck, Bucky. I’m gonna… I’m-”

“Go ahead, doll. Cum all over my tongue.” 

You didn’t need to be told again, because after a few more flicks of his tongue, you were seeing stars. Arching your back off of the bed, Bucky slid his hands up underneath to hold you in place as he helped you ride out your high, licking up every sweet drop as if it was nectar and he was a starving god. 

When you finally became slack in his arms, he gave one last lick, your body twitching from how sensitive you were. Bucky crawls over you, pressing his lips to yours, and you taste yourself as you do so. 

“You taste better and better each time, doll.” He grins before kissing you one last time. 


	15. Uniforms (Cassian Andor/Reader)

You didn’t know how Cassian obtained an Imperial uniform. Perhaps he used it on his last mission when he had to be aboard one of the Imperial Starships? Quite frankly, you didn’t care. Because seeing him in that uniform when he walked straight into your quarters definitely did it for you. 

Cassian only had to stare at you for a few seconds as you sat on your bed to understand, and he stands up straight as he stalks towards you. He stops a few steps in front of you, putting his hands behind his back, and you immediately sat up at the edge of your bed. 

“You know, it’s rude to stare.” 

“...Sorry, Cassian-”

“It’s Captain, Lieutenant.” He says in a gruff voice, your thighs clenching together. Cassian seems to notice and he takes another step forward, putting his finger under your chin. 

“Stand up.” He orders, softly, and you waste no time in doing so, staring up at him as he begins to trail his finger down to the thin shirt you were wearing. 

“You know… it’s funny. Usually you have trouble following orders, but… look at you now. So eager to listen.” 

Any other time you would have glared at Cassian and told him off, but hearing him talk like this and seeing him in that uniform made you putty in his hands. Cassian hooks his finger at the collar of your shirt and pulls down slightly, maintaining eye contact with you before releasing his finger. 

“How about you strip for me, love?” 

Releasing a slow breath, you make do of slipping your shirt off, then move to unbutton your pants as you kick your boots off. Slowly, you pull your pants and underwear down, following with your socks, and then finally remove your chest wrap, letting your breasts fall free. Cassian doesn’t respond, but he moves to sit at the edge of the bed, with you following his every movement. 

He pats on his knee, not having to ask twice as you go to straddle him, but he grips your hips and turns you around so your back is pressed against his chest. He begins to move his hands along your body, feeling each curve and dip of your soft skin. You close your eyes as his hands begin to trail lower and lower, moving to your thighs, and spreading them apart. 

“I think you deserve a treat for being such a good listener, so far.” He kisses just under your ear. “What about you?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Cassian grins against your skin and brings his fingers up against your wet lips, gathering your slick as he begins to rub your sensitive nub. You lean your head against his shoulder and Cassian begins to kiss every inch of skin he can from your neck down to your collarbone as he continues rubbing you. 

“Oh, fuck… that feels so good-”

You let out a gasp as Cassian quickens his pace, now circling his fingers and putting more pressure on your clit. Cassian brings his other hand up your body, squeezing one of your breasts, while you begin gripping onto his Imperial pants. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” He asks, rubbing even harder now. “Are you going to cum all over my uniform?” 

Too dazed in pleasure to respond with words, you begin nodding hastily as you feel yourself get closer and closer to the edge until finally, you lost all control. Moaning loudly, your juices coated Cassian’s fingers and he kisses your neck softly as you slowly come down, releasing your grip on his pants. 

Cassian removes his fingers and brings them up to his mouth, licking your sweetness away, and then turns you around to straddle him. He presses his lips to yours and you feel how hard he is as you shift against his lap. He smirks as he looks down, seeing the wet patch on his uniform, and then glances back up at you.

“Guess we’ll have to get this washed.” He teases and you roll your eyes as you pull him in for another kiss. 


	16. Frottage (Eddie Brock/Reader)

“Shit, Y/N…” Eddie murmurs as you grind yourself against his hard length, which is still covered with his pants. 

You knew Eddie was having a particularly hard day, trying to find a job so he could support himself, so you took it upon yourself to try and turn his day around. As soon as he sat down, that was when you pounced, and he definitely didn’t mind that at all. As soon as you began moving your hips back and forth, Eddie didn’t care about taking your clothes off as he was already lost in how good it felt with you rubbing against his covered cock. 

“Oh, Eddie… f-fuck.” You begin to kiss down his neck, sucking small marks on to his skin.

Eddie grips onto your hips, helping you increase your pace as he moves up against you. You let out a string of moans, clutching onto his shoulders as you move faster. Eddie feels a wet patch forming from your juices, and he can’t help but feel himself become harder. 

“Oh, fuck! Eddie, I’m gonna-”

“Me too, Y/N.” He groans, his hands still keeping a bruising grip on you. “Fuck-”

He lets out a choked gasp as he holds you tight against him, and you can’t help but cum on the spot as your clit rubs against his hard length, your juices creating a larger spot on his pants mixed with his own cum. You both come to a slower pace until finally you stop moving your hips, panting loudly as you press your forehead to his shoulder. 

Lifting your head up, you begin to trace feather-light kisses up his neck, along his jaw, and finally to his lips. 

“Feel better?” 

Eddie gives a small chuckle as he places his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you down to kiss you. 

“Yes, but I now I want to be inside of you.” He mutters against your lips, his hands sliding underneath your shirt, and you can’t help but smile. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” 


	17. Orgasm Denial (Kylo Ren/Reader)

“Oh, gods, Kylo!” You cry out as you roll your hips to match the pace of his fingers thrusting in and out of your wet pussy. Kylo hovers over you as he curves his fingers upwards, hitting your sweet spot over and over, bringing you closer to the edge of release. 

Just as your walls begin to clench around his fingers and you are about to cum, Kylo pulls his fingers out of you, causing you to cry out in frustration. 

“Kylo-”

“You come when I say you can.” He says before he leans down, kissing you roughly. You moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as he rubs his fingers harshly on your clit. 

His fingers moved quickly against your nub, and he pulls away to watch you try and squirm against his fingers.  Your nails begin to dig into his back, and he knows that you are so close to coming again as he feels you try to grind against his fingers. 

Once again, he pulls his fingers away just before you can climax, and you let out a choked cry. All you wanted was to get to that sweet release you have been craving since Kylo had stalked into your quarters. He would bring you close to coming, only to pull away, having you beg more and more each time. This had been the fourth time already. 

Kylo sits up and kisses you once more. 

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes! Yes, Kylo! Please, let me come.” 

“Alright.” He grins against your lips before standing up, sliding his pants down to reveal his hard length, his hand already moving down to stroke himself. “You can come… after me.” 


	18. Sixty-Nine (Poe Dameron/Reader)

Poe glances over at you to see you cuddled up in your blanket, staring forward on the movie you both settled to watch. Looking over to his phone, he decides to see if Finn had bothered to text him back, but as soon as his eyes check the top corner where his phone battery percentage is, he gives a childish grin. 

“Hey, Y/N, ask me what percentage my phone is on.” 

Poe looks back at you as soon as you huff a breath, and watches as you pull your blanket up higher as you continue to watch the movie. 

“No, Poe.” 

“Come on, just- go ahead, ask me.”    
“Poe-”

“Please?” He begs and you let out a slightly annoyed sigh as you look over to see him waiting with an eager look on his face. 

“Are you serious?”

“Completely. Now… ask me.”

“...What percentage is your phone on?” You mumble as the corner of Poe’s mouth lifts up. 

“Sixty-nine!” He holds his hand up and you roll your eyes as you smack yours into his. 

“Nice!” You both say and Poe can’t help but laugh as you try to bite back a smile. 

“I can’t believe you have to make me do that every time your phone hits sixty-nine percent.” You scoff as he pulls you to lay on his chest. 

“You know you love me.” 

"That I do.” You chuckle as he presses a soft kiss to your forehead. 


	19. Public (Carlton Drake/Reader)

You glanced over at Carlton as he began conversing with another top tier scientist. He always seemed to invite you to these types of meetings, most of which were usually at a fancy restaurant and required you to dress up. You were one of Carlton’s most trusted scientists, and he knew he could count on you to try and persuade any meeting to go his way with your charm and the way you boast the Life Foundation. Your charm also seemed to work well on Carlton himself as you often found yourself spending many nights alone with him.

“Actually, Dr. Y/L/N here is one of Life Foundation’s top scientists, Dr. Peterson.” Carlton turns and smiles at you. 

“Is she, now?” 

“Well…” You shake your head as you glance at Dr. Peterson. “I wouldn’t say that-”

“Oh, she’s just being modest.” Carlton chuckles as he places his hand on your thigh, causing you to jump slightly. “Why don’t you tell him what you’ve been working on?”

Carlton’s hand begins to trail higher up your thigh, sliding underneath your dress as you stay tense. You refrain from glancing at Carlton as you take a sip from your glass, smiling over at Dr. Peterson. 

“Um… w-well, I am actually assisting Carl- Dr. Drake with his space expedition.” 

“Oh, how interesting.”

“Yeah, it’s…” You trail off as you feel Carlton’s fingers slip underneath your panties, making their way up to your clit until you place your hand on top of his, stopping his movements. Looking over at Carlton, you see that he is busy taking a sip from his glass, acting as if nothing was happening.

“Dr. Y/L/N?” 

“Huh?” You turn back to Dr. Peterson. “Oh, s-sorry. Lost my train of thought.” 

“Well, I could imagine that you have other things on your mind.” Dr. Peterson laughs deeply as you smile awkwardly, your hand loosening its grip on Carlton’s hand.

“Well, she is a busy woman.” Carlton smiles over at you, taking advantage of your loose grip, and continuing his trail to your nub. “Aren’t you, Dr. Y/L/N?” 

He begins rubbing slow circles with his fingers, trailing down to your lips to gather your slick, and then goes back up to your clit. Clenching your fist, you try to put on a calm demeanor, when in reality you could cum any second at the rate his fingers were moving. Clearing your throat, you nod as you continue talking with Dr. Peterson, while Carlton proceeded with his own business. 

“...Are you alright, Dr. Y/L/N?” 

“I…” You choke out a small gasp, trying to quiet yourself as Carlton brings you closer and closer to the edge. “Actually, I-”

“You don’t look so well, Y/N, do you need me to take you home?” Carlton asks, his fingers pressing hard on your clit. Looking over at him, you see him covering a smug grin as he finishes off his drink, and soon pressure begins to build up in your abdomen. 

A small whimper hits the back of your throat and you grip onto his wrist, only able to respond with a nod as you finally begin to cum, your thighs squeezing his hand. Carlton finally removes his hand as you finish with your climax, wiping his hand with the napkin in his lap. 

“Well, I’d hate to cut this short, Dr. Peterson, but I think I should take our wonderful doctor back home.” Carlton smiles as he stands up, shaking his hand. 

“Of course.” He nods, turning towards you. “Feel better, Dr. Y/L/N.” 

“Thank you.” You reply rather quickly as Carlton leads you out of the restaurant, his hand wrapping around your waist. “I can’t believe you…”

“Seemed like you enjoyed it.” He chuckles deeply, pinching your waist. “Now… why don’t we continue on with this session back home?”


	20. Dirty Talk (Sam Wilson/Reader)

You let out a sigh as you throw yourself on your bed, groaning into the pillow before turning over onto your back. Sam had been gone at the office all day and you hadn’t heard from him, other than a few texts here and there. Reaching for your phone, you see that you have one unread message from him. 

**Sam:** _ Be back home late. Sorry, sugar. _

Placing your phone on your chest, you think of a way to reply, smirking when you finally do so. Lifting your phone up, you begin to type away. 

**Y/N:** _I’ll be thinking of you until then. ;)_

 **Sam:** _Oh, yeah? In what way?_

You didn’t expect him to reply so soon, but that just got you even more eager to let him know in exactly what way you’d be thinking about him. 

**Y/N:** _Oh, you know… I’ll just be thinking about ripping your clothes off one by one so you can fuck me hard into the mattress._

Your phone begins to ring and you chuckle as you see it’s Sam calling you before you answer.

“Hello?”

“You’re just straight to the point, aren’t you sweetheart?” Sam chuckles on the other end. 

“Sure am. Why don’t… you tell me what you will be thinking of until you come back to me?” 

“Well… once I got your clothes peeled off, I would slowly make my way down.” 

Biting your lip, you slide your fingers down, slipping your hand underneath your panties. You already feel yourself a little wet as you gather your own slick while brushing your fingers in between your folds. 

“What else?”

“Hm… I would begin with kissing the inside of your thighs, then trail my tongue all the way to your pussy which would already soaking, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.” You moan lightly, rubbing circles around your clit as you hear the sound of a zipper get pulled down. 

“We really doing this?” He chuckles deeply on the other line as you let out a giggle. 

“Guess so.”

Sam hums and you know that he is already pumping his dick, probably sitting at his desk. “I would continue doing that, getting you just to the edge, until I pull away.”

“Tease.” You breathe out as you continue moving your fingers in a quicker pace. 

“You love it, baby girl.”

“Tell me what else you would do.” Sam does so, talking about how he would then slowly enter you, and fuck you until he has you crying out his name, only to continue even then. 

Your fingers were pumping in and out of you while Sam was pumping his hand up and down his hard cock. Finally, you could feel yourself about to cum as your walls begin to tighten around your fingers.

“Fuck, Sam, I’m—“

“There we go, baby girl. Fuck yourself with your fingers as if it’s me fucking you with my cock.”

“It feels so good— oh, fuck!” You begin to shake as you cum all over your fingers and soon hear Sam follow behind you. 

The both of you pant over the phone, and then you finally say Sam’s name. 

“Come home soon, baby.”

“Oh, you don’t have to wait any longer. I’m getting ready to leave now.” He chuckles just before hanging up.


	21. Hand-Job (Thor/Reader)

Thor throws his head back against the couch as you begin to trail kisses down his neck, your hand rubbing his hard member. 

“Does that feel good, Thor?” You murmur, pulling away from his neck to look up at him.

“Y-Yes, Y/N… shit…”

You hum as you reach up to unbutton his pants, then stand up so you can slide them down. Instead of straddling him like he thought you were going to, you sat right back down next him. Your hand moves underneath his boxers, grabbing onto his length, and you slowly begin to pump your hand.

“How about this? Does this feel good?” 

Thor nods as he moves his hand to your thigh, but you slide it away. 

“Nope, only I get to touch you right now.” You chuckle, nibbling on his ear. Running your thumb along the tip, you gather some of his precum, and then begin to rub it along his length. 

Your hand begins to move faster as Thor lets out a few moans, your name slipping out every now and then. He shifts his hips upwards into your hand, lightly gasping as you squeeze him tighter. 

“Oh… Y/N—“

“Are you going to cum for me?” You ask and Thor quickly nods his head, gripping onto the couch. 

After a few more pumps, Thor moans out your name loudly, and ribbons of his cum gather in your hand as you continue moving your hand. You slowly come to a stop,  bringing your hand back up, and kiss Thor’s cheek. 

“How was that?” 

“That…” Thor pants, looking down at you. “Wow…” 

You chuckle as you kiss his lips softly, gasping as he wraps his arms around you, and lifts you onto his lap. 

“Now, it’s your turn.” He smirks before kissing you again.


	22. Threesome (Poe Dameron/Reader/Finn)

You don’t know how it happened. One moment you, Poe, and Finn we’re sitting on the couch enjoying a movie, and the next thing you knew, their hands and lips were all over you. Poe made do to kiss your lips, sliding his tongue against yours as his hand squeezed one of your breasts above the shirt. Finn, meanwhile, was pressing open-mouthed kisses to your neck, his hand moving towards the inside of your thigh, squeezing lightly.

Poe pulls away from you, his eyes blown and hair messy from you running your fingers through his hair. 

“Everyone is okay with this, right?” He looks between you and Finn, concern mixed with lust in his eyes. 

“Yeah, Yep. Definitely.” Finn nods, then the both of them look at you. “Y/N?”

“Oh, yeah.” You chuckle, turning to kiss Finn on his lips while you place your hand on Poe’s shoulder. 

Poe smirks at the sight, then reaches over to squeeze your breast again before kissing your neck. You feel both men slide their hands underneath your shirt, and you allow them both to slide it off of you. Poe and Finn make eye contact, before the both lean forward and begin making out right in front of you, and damn if it wasn’t a sight to see. 

Biting your lip, your hand trails down underneath your shorts, only for Poe to stop your hand in place. He pulls away from Finn, grinning down at you. 

“That’s our job, sweetheart.” 

“Poe…” 

“Here.” He kneels to the ground in front of you. “Finn, lean back. Y/N, sit between his legs and lay back against him.”

You both do as he says, and Poe begins to remove the pair of shorts you were wearing, pulling down your panties as well. Finn begins to slide his hands up and down your body, brushing against your nipples every chance he can and watches as Poe spreads your legs. 

“Damn, sweetheart. You’re soaked.” Poe mutters in a low voice, using his fingers to spread your glistening lips apart. A soft moan escapes you as you watch Poe lean forward, kissing the inside of your thigh, moving over your aching pussy, to the other thigh.

You begin to squirm in Finn’s lap, and he lets out a deep chuckle, his breath fanning your ear. “I think she’s getting impatient, Poe. How about you give her what she wants?”

Poe grins as he presses one more kiss to your thigh, before leaning over your pussy, and pressing his tongue flat against your lips, moving up just under your clit. Back arching, you struggle to find something to grip on, settling for Finn’s pants. Finn begins fondling your breasts, flicking his tongue against your neck while Poe works down below, sucking your clit before probing his tongue in between your folds.

“Do you like when Poe fucks you with his tongue, Y/N?” Finn whispers in your ear, causing you to moan. Never did you think Finn would be one for dirty talk, and it only made you crave more.

Poe rolls his tongue expertly against your swollen nub, then slowly brings his fingers up to play with the outside of your lips, before sliding his two fingers inside. Poe removes his lips, watching his fingers move in and out of you. Letting out a gasp, you begin to roll your hips, trying to match the pace of Poe’s fingers as he pumps them in and out. Finn continues squeezing your breast with only one hand as he moves his other hand down, rubbing circles around your clit, his dick hard against your back. 

“Oh, fuck, Poe… Finn!” With both men pleasuring you to no end, you couldn’t take much more as your orgasm hits you in waves, your juices covering Poe’s fingers as your walls tighten. 

Poe and Finn both help you come down from your high, their movements slowing down until you become slack in Finn’s arms. Poe removes his fingers, sucking your slick off of his middle finger while he reaches up and holds his index finger up for Finn, who takes it in his mouth and releases it with a plop.

“Shit, you’re sweet.” Finn chuckles as he kisses your cheek. You let out a hum as you reach a hand up to cup his cheek while he does so, then look down at Poe.

“So, are we continuing this?” 

Poe grins as he stands up, removing his shirt over his head while you sit up, turning around to help Finn remove his. Poe stands you up as he begins kissing you, unbuckling his belt while Finn is already sliding his pants down, kissing the middle of your back as he makes his way to stand up. 

“Fuck, can I take you in my mouth, Finn?” You turn to look back at him as Poe begins to kiss your neck. “Please?”

“Now, how can I say no to that?” He grins, kissing your lips. 

“How do you feel about riding me while doing so, Y/N?” Poe asks, gripping your hips.

“Oh, god. Yes.” 


	23. Voyeurism (Bucky Barnes/Reader/Steve Rogers)

Bucky bites his bottom lip, palming his dick through his pants as he watches you bounce up and down Steve’s lap. He enjoyed this more than he originally thought he would, watching you fuck his best friend while he sits in a chair just in front of the edge of the bed. It didn’t surprise you much that Bucky suggested this with you, and you were more than okay with it, as was Steve. The entire time, however, you maintained eye contact with Bucky, which got him even more excited.

“Do you enjoy that, doll?” Bucky asks, still rubbing himself. “Do you enjoy it while my best friend fucks you?”

“Y-Yes, god.” You pant, your nails scratching Steve’s chest as he grips your hips, shifting himself up into you. “Fuck, Bucky, it feels so good.”

Bucky chuckles, moving his hand off of his pants and to the armrest of the chair, continuing to watch you and Steve.

“And what about you, Stevie? Do you enjoy my girl bouncing up and down on your cock?”

“Fuck… Yes, Buck. She feels amazing.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” He smirks, straightening himself in his seat. “How about you rub her with your thumb, nice and fast.”

Steve nods and moves his thumb to your clit, rubbing it in fast circles. This caused you to throw your head back, moaning out in pleasure as you continue riding him. Bucky didn’t even have to be inside of you to know that you were close to cumming. He recognized every little body twitch, the way you tried to hold your breath, as well as the small facial expressions you made which signaled you were almost at that edge of pleasure. 

“F-fuck, Bucky… Stevie… I’m going to… oh, fuck!” Your walls begin to clench around Steve’s hard member, vision going white as the high you were craving hits you hard. 

“There we go, doll.” Bucky smirks, watching your hips stutter as your movements become sloppy. “How about you, Steve? Are you close, too?”

Steve nods profusely, his fingers bruising your hips as he finally releases his load into you, groaning loudly. After a few moments of catching your breath, Bucky gets up from his seat and walks up to you, cupping your cheek to press his lips to yours. 

“You did so good, baby doll.” 

You let out a hum as Bucky pushes your hair back, and then he looks down at Steve, who is still recovering. 

“You good, Steve?” Bucky chuckles as Steve nods, still panting.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” 

Bucky smirks as he turns back to you. “Well, as much as I enjoyed that, I think I would like to keep you to myself now. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good to me, Bucky.” You smile as he helps you up, carrying you in his arms. 

“Bye, Stevie!” You call out, waving as Bucky leads you out of the bedroom.

"See ya later, Steve.”


	24. Lap Dance (Bodhi Rook/Reader)

Bodhi sits nervously in his seat as he sits in the private room, a light red tint lighting up the room. He didn’t even want to come to the strip club, Cassian and Kay dragged him along for his birthday and paid for him to get a private lap dance. He debated leaving and skipping out on the lap dance altogether, but he knew that Cassian and Kay would not let him live it down. 

Groaning, Bodhi leans forward on his knees, burying his face in his hands. He hears the curtain open, but stays in place. 

“Sorry about that, some jerk was getting a little handsy.

Had to get security on him.” 

Bodhi freezes as he recognizes the voice and shoots his head up to see you standing there in a sheer red robe and matching red satin lingerie set, a black garter, and black heels. You adjust your garter before turning around, both yours and Bodhi’s eyes wide.

“Y/N?”

“Bodhi?” 

You both speak at the same time, too in shock to move from your places. 

“Wh-What… What are you doing here?” You ask, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Uh… C-Cassian and Kay. They both… they both brought me here for my birthday.” He coughs awkwardly. “Got me a private show- What are… do you work here?” 

“Yeah, it… pays for school. I only work a couple nights a week.”

“Oh…” Bodhi nods, staying quiet for a moment. “Well… you look… look good.” 

A soft chuckle escapes you and you smile at Bodhi, your arms relaxing a bit. Bodhi opens and closes his fists as they sit on his lap, and he clears his throat. 

“...You don’t have to, you know… dance for me.”

“You don’t want me to?” You ask, your brows knitting together. 

“N-no, I don’t mean- I don’t want to m-make you uncomfortable…” Bodhi sputters. 

“Well… I mean, I don’t mind.” 

“You… don’t?” Bodhi asks, taken aback, and you shake your head. You begin to walk over to the speaker system, your phone already plugged in, and begin to pick a song. 

‘Body Party’ by Ciara starts playing in the speakers and Bodhi straightens in his seat as he recognizes the song. You turn to face him, your hips slowly moving to the beat as you begin to remove the sheer robe. Instead of letting it drop to the floor, you keep the robe in your hands, rubbing the material across your chest, making your way to your lower abdomen before coming back up under your breasts, your hips moving in a circular motion. 

Bodhi watches as the robe drops and you turn to the side. Rocking your head forward, you bend down with your legs and back straight before coming back up, flipping your hair back as you do so. Your foot slides to the other side as you now face Bodhi, and you drop it low, staying crouched as you slowly begin to crawl over to him. 

Bodhi gulps as you stand up right in front of him, your hands caressing your own body as your body moves perfectly with the rhythm. He stays transfixed on you as you lean forward, pressing your hands to his knees as you show off your cleavage. A smirk forms on your lips as you can see Bodhi trying to keep his breathing calm, and you stand back up, only to turn around and sit on his lap, your ass rubbing circles on his lap. 

Bodhi begins clenching his fists at his sides, knowing that he isn’t allowed to touch you even though all he wants to do is moves his hands along every inch of your body. You lean back and press the back of your head to his shoulder, your chest arching upwards as you continue moving your hips, running your hand up between the valley of your breasts. 

Suddenly, you get off of him for a quick second so you can switch to straddling him, your hands bracing themselves on his shoulders as you gyrate your hips against his crotch. You lean forward, your lips brushing the shell of his ear as you whisper his name.

“You can touch me if you want.” 

Bodhi looks up at you, his pupils blown with lust as you pull away smiling at him, nodding. He unclenches his fists, slowly moving them up your thighs and stopping at your hips, too afraid to move any further. He doesn’t expect you to grab one of his hands and move it up your chest towards your neck, and then back down to one of your breasts. Giving an experimental squeeze, he looks up at you to see you biting your lip, and he can’t help but pull you closer with his other hand. 

A small gasp escapes you and you look down at Bodhi, your noses almost touching. Bodhi’s eyes flicker to your lips and the both of you can’t help but lean forward, your lips just brushing his before the song ends. He lets out a groan while your forehead falls against his and you are left panting in his arms. 

Pulling away, you finally get up from his lap, but not before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Wait for me after work.” You wink before walking off, grabbing your robe, and leaving Bodhi bewildered in his spot.


End file.
